


Not a Denial

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: st_xi_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/1886.html?thread=4075614#t4075614">here</a> for the prompt "having to call James Kirk 'Captain' makes Spock inexplicably and undeniably hard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt fill. Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/1886.html?thread=4075614#t4075614) for the prompt "having to call James Kirk 'Captain' makes Spock inexplicably and undeniably hard."

Nothing was inexplicable to a Vulcan. All things in the universe yielded to logic; that a logical explanation was not immediately evident meant only that one was yet to be found, not that an explanation did not exist.

And so, Spock would find a coherent explanation for this ... stimulus response. He would no doubt find one more quickly if he did not find it so distasteful to reflect upon. That it touched on subjects Vulcans did not speak of did not preclude private consideration, but it did make it more difficult.

However, an explanation was only an intermediary step toward the more important resolution of this problematic phenomenon. Resolution was essential because it was only a matter of time - and a relatively short time, 2.65 standard weeks or less by Spock's calculations - before James Kirk observed that every time Spock addressed him as 'Captain' corresponded to an instance of the erectile tissue of his penis becoming engorged with blood.

Spock has little difficulty extrapolating a variety of probable responses from Kirk to this information, and few are positive from Spock's point of view, although how few is difficult to quantify as Spock cannot be entirely sure of where his interests lie without an explanation for his reactions.

At that very moment Spock turns a corner in the corridor and finds himself face to face with Kirk. "Spock," he says, nodding amiably, and Spock hears himself say, "Captain," in response and feels the as-yet-unexplained physical reaction.

"Spock," Jim repeats, in an entirely different tone, and it appears that 2.65 weeks was an overly optimistic calculation. "Is there a problem?" He does not sound worried. He sounds intrigued.

"There is no problem, Captain." It was not possible for his erectile tissue to become harder than it already was. This was only a fallible subjective perception. "I am certain the phenomenon you are observing has an explanation, and once I understand it fully I will be able to control it. It need not trouble you."

"I'd hardly call it 'trouble', Spock. And perhaps I'm just a human, but I should have thought the explanation - and a most satisfactory resolution - were obvious." Kirk looks him calmly in the eye and licks his lips, and Spock doubts his explanation is logical but has no doubt his resolution will be most satisfactory, and so he consents to follow Jim back to his quarters.

They are barely inside before Kirk is undoing his pants and expressing derision for Spock's preference in undergarments. The offending briefs hastily shoved out of the way, Jim wraps a firm hand around Spock's erection. "Say it."

"Captain."

"Again."

"Captain." Spock is still able to control his desire to shudder; why can't he control this?

"God, I can feel you twitch every time. Say it again." Spock hesitates. "I can make it an order," Kirk reminds him smugly.

"C-Captain," Spock repeats, and ejaculates copiously all over his hand.

Kirk pulls his hand away and for a moment examines the fluid dripping from it. "Okay, that was hot, but I really wanted to suck you off," he notes, and then proceeds to lick his hand clean, starting from his index finger. Spock watches, fascinated and still a little stunned by the illogic of his current situation. This was not one of his extrapolated probable outcomes.

"Mmm," Kirk hums. "How soon until that'll work again?"

"The average refractory period of a 27 year old Vulcan male is 22 minutes, 16 seconds," Spock offers.

"The average Vulcan male doesn't get off on calling me 'Captain'. I think. Maybe I should investigate."

Spock calculates that now is an apt time to engage in reciprocation. "That will not be necessary," he expresses with some emphasis, "_Captain_."


End file.
